The present invention relates to a psychotechnological method and device for detecting the traits of human test subjects.
It is desirable to be able to classify individuals according to their traits so that the optimal working place and job functions may be found for them. If carried out successfully, individuals will be satisfied and will be remunerated in accordance with their actual capabilities and demonstrated performance.
Qualification tests and examinations of this type have existed for decades and are constantly being refined. They include psychotechnological procedures which are carried out in order to determine the disposition of such test subjects, in order to establish their suitability, in accordance with the objectives which are set forth above.
The method according to the present invention provides an improvement over known methods which is characterized in that several complexes or sets of statements are formulated, each set being divided into two complementary statement groups. The first of the two groups probes one human trait from one perspective, while the second group contains statements which probe the same human trait from a different, complementary perspective. The test subject is asked to comment by selecting an answer from a list of three or more possible responses. The test subject is judged by his or her responses. The responses are weighted groupwise by means of predetermined weighting factors which produce response scores which are added together per group to provide a group test score. The group test scores associated with the first group of each set are plotted on the numerically graduated axes of a multi-axial polar coordinate system having enough axes to cover the number of complexes or sets of statements. Analogously, the group test scores associated with the second group of each set, which deal with the complementary statements, are plotted on another corresponding polar coordinate system. The values which the test provides are used for evaluating the test subject.
The invention further includes an apparatus for carrying out the foregoing method. The apparatus includes at least one of the following implements:
(A) statement sheets; PA1 (B) evaluation templates; PA1 (C) graduated or indexed polar coordinate system networks with coordinate axes which represent human qualities or traits.
The invention will be explained below by reference to an embodiment thereof in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: